Son of Hades
by martiniman
Summary: a new series based off of the Percy Jackson series. It DOES have the characters from my Hunger games trilogy, but they are not the "same". this novel DOES have chapter titles but next to the title in parenthesis is the character view it is in. Check out my new Hunger games novel (Never Ending) and tell me which one i should work on. I love comments so don' be afraid to post them!


Ch. 1: The Running of the Bull (Raynor)

First off everything you are about to here transpired, it's gonna sound weird, but it all actually happened. This will explain a ton of weird stuff you may have seen over the years yourself. Here's how my life went down the toilet even faster than normal.

Sitting in Mrs. Sangsters Geometry class in the front row, (like in most of my classes), I was sleeping. Mrs. Sangster naturally calls on me for an answer I don't know, when a new student walks in. Kevin, my friend in the back row who happens to be a little chubby and a little short, turned pale, but I found that out later. I was too busy catching up on some sleep. The new kid whose name I still don't remember, but I call him Max Bullolowski cause of what happened later on. He was naturally sent to the seat next to me. He smelled like a farm full of cow shit. He snorted when he sat down as if I smelled bad or something. I shrugged at the thought I smelled fine, I had a shower this morning. I was just wearing my Black shirt with red words on the front that said "Got Blood?" black jeans and my black sneakers with red stripes. My black hair was spiked today and my greenish, brownish, always changing between the two, eyes, were sleepy and I had a small amount of bags under my eyes. I accidently yawned and Mrs. Sangster sent me outside to the office. Great, I thought, First hour and I'm already going down to the office. I'm always sent down to the office, it's not cause I'm a bad kid, it's just I have minor ADHD and I can't sit still or I blurt out random and funny things sometimes. Anyhow, as I took my time walking to the office I noticed the new kid was following behind me. I shrugged and thought must be going to the bathroom. I kept my eyes forward when I walked literally though somebody. I stopped and turned. Wait a minute. The guy I had walked through was smallish in build, like no muscle strength at all. But the unsettling thing was I could see though him. To top it out that wasn't even the bad part, what I saw through him was Max growing in size. A huge set of horns were growing out of his skull, his mouth growing larger into a snout, and his feet resembled hooves. The boy in front of me said, "Run Sire!", and drew a small dagger. I had no clue what was going on and turned and ran down the hallway till I reached the nearest door which happened to be a courtyard door.

For my School Oxford High were allowed to cut through courtyards to get to class faster. I thought now would be one of those times and headed through.

I was only half way to the other side when the whole back wall where I was, crumbled and that mutant bull human thing was behind me. I was facing him while backing up slowly and backed right through that boy again. He said "Sire you must use shadow travel and flee". I looked at him blankly and said "what?" He replied "Master I can't hold the Minotaur off you must flee!" That would be about the time the bull charged and slammed into me sending me sprawling into the bushes. I instantly had cuts all along my arms and legs but the shadows that the bushes provided during this sunny day we were having seemed to pull at me, as if inviting me in. The bull was getting ready for another charge and I heard the boy trying in a failure of an attempt to get its attention. I heard a whisper in my ear "think of a safe place" I instantly thought Home and as the bull was charging again, the world went black and I passed out.

I awake to seeing nothing. I tentatively take a breath and goad myself to sit up. The nightmarish hell that happened to me cannot be truly explained. When the world went black everything was instantly colder, I could hear horrible noises around me yet I couldn't see or understand what was happening to me. To make things better, I could not see my own hand to my face. I could somehow feel my self being propelled forward and after what seemed like an entirety I finally passed out. Now I could only hope I was awake, it was still dark, but it wasn't even half as cold as it was in that weird experience I felt. I wondered if I was dead, the last thing I saw was the bull about to slam into me. I stood shakily at the thought of it but rose to my feet. After a few seconds of looking around in the darkness. I don't know how but I could somehow see, as if it was a clear sunny day. That's when I noticed my house (which isn't hard to see) in front of me. My dad whoever he was, was very very wealthy and when he left my mom he left her with at least 6 billion dollars and the mansion we now live in. Unfortunately, for me since my dad left, my mom has done nothing but take her anger on him out on me. She sent me to varies private schools, military schools, and boarding schools. I was never in most of them for longer than a few months given my minor ADHD. I slowly made my way into the house though and stumbled a few times, my head was spinning and I was tired. I needed to get into the house, to my room, to food and warmth. I stumbled up the steps gasping for air. I looked down at myself and noticed for the first how skinny I am. My weight before the bull thing was about 135 now I looked like only 90 pounds. Defiantly gonna need some food, I thought, as I opened the front door with the key.

I don't know what it was but some instinct told me to duck, lucky I did as the bullet just hit the door. My mother screamed Jesus and said "oh it's you, i was hoping you were dead or ran away or something". "Good to see you too" I say. I stumble towards the kitchen as my mom asks "where the hell were you?" "I don't know" I respond "I was only gone for" she cuts me off 4 weeks. Wait what i say? i just passed out for about a few hours'. "You were drinking" my mom assumes. "No mom I wasn't I-... I stutter how to explain what happened to me 4 weeks ago'. My mom just acts like her stupid suspicion is true and starts ranting how I shouldn't drink while she's holding some kind of drink herself. I tune her out and check out the fridge. I grab some broccoli, pizza, a half-eaten sandwich and basically "go to town" on any left overs. My mother is still yelling at me when the boy from the bull fight appears next to me. "Sire you must flee you are not safe here, go to the shadows once more the forces of evil are hounding you." "Look buddy," I say," I don't know what kind of weird magic you did but I didn't like it." He replied, "'sire you must once more and it is called shadow travel. You must flee now and get trained before it.." He is cut off by a screech and a howl I can hear from the kitchen window. Too late, he continues "you must go I can aid you this time." He grabs my arm and my sandwich and pulls me right into the shadow the fridge makes with the kitchen light on. All I have time to think is not again and once again the world turns black.


End file.
